Closer To You - A Yuri on Ice Fanfiction
by starstriker92
Summary: Just a Victuri [Victor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuri] fanfic I wrote after watching episode 1. Pure fluff. Enjoy! (:


**Yuri on Ice Fanfiction – Closer to You**

* * *

Author's Note: I know I should be working on my Mystic Messenger fanfics but I'm currently too hooked on Yuri! On Ice~

Too hooked on Yuri! on Ice. I wrote this fanfic after watching the first episode haha. The animation is great, fluid progression of movements, awesome characters, and not to mention the huge "fanservice" to the *wink* fandom~ (:

My first YOI fanfic is just a one-shot showing Katsuki Yuri's POV~ Yes, I am just another fangirl who ships **Victuri** (:

No worries though I am planning to write another MC x Zen oneshot in the near future since my 1st MM fanfic (Offline Date with my Love) is getting pretty good reviews~ Thanks for the support!

Will hold off continuing the Jumin one-shots for a while until I get inspired, but I will still continue with my 707 fanfic (but not as frequent, so follow me to stay tuned to my updates!)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

I could not believe beyond my wildest dreams, but Victor Nikiforov was currently in my house – Yes, the five-time male division world figure skating champion. That very man that I had idolized ever since I started figure skating. He was almost my entire motivation to become a professional figure skater. Together with my childhood friends, we often tried to imitate his performance routine all the time when we watched Victor perform in the Junior division. Now that he is right in front of me in the flesh, it almost felt like a dream come true.

Apparently, Victor flew down to Japan as he wanted to meet me. He had watched the viral video of me imitating his skating routine to perfection, and offered to be my coach.

 **"Yuri…starting from today, I'll be your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final!".**

The words he said back then during our sudden encounter at the hot springs just over an hour ago, still continued to resound in my ears. _I mean…he wants to be my coach…? It was almost too good to be true._ I started to pinch myself again. I was currently in the kitchen as my mum told me to grab some beer for Victor. I had wasted 10 minutes reminiscing in the kitchen. On the other hand, Victor was busy getting himself acquainted with my family members and Minako-sensei who received a tip-off that he was in my house.

"Hey, Yuri? Where's your room at~?"

Victor's voice resounded the along the hallways as he attempted to find my room. I immediately dropped the beer that I had took out of the fridge, and started to scurry over to my room in a panic.

"No- Victor…You can't!?"

Victor was standing right in front of my room. I immediately pushed him to the side and tried to hide as many things as possible.

"It's not what it seems, Victor!"

Victor started to burst out in laughter after listening to my desperate pleas. It was a bad attempt as it did not seem that he was even paying attention to what I was saying. I had posters of him pasted all over my room, and DVDs of his competitions scattered all over the floor. I had forgot to clean up after watching it this morning.

"I knew you were a fan of mine when I saw you performing my routine, but this is totally unexpected~"

He started to lean over me and gave me a back hug while he whispered softly in my ears. The sudden physical contact had my heart almost beating violently.

"Yuri ~ How can you even be this cute? ~"

Victor poked my cheek with his slender fingers, and I started to feel my cheeks burning up. I could just feel butterflies in my stomach for that moment in time. He gradually got off my back and sat right in front of me.

"Since I'm here, do you want me to sign anything~?" Victor's mood started to brighten up as I could see his eyes sparkling. He looked eager.

"No…you don't have to…"

He started to scribble on one of my posters with a marker pen without my consent, and even leaving his own comments like; " _I 'heart' Yuri~" and "Thanks for being my greatest fan~"_.

I was feeling a tad bit annoyed as I felt that he was teasing me, knowing that I had idolized him for a long time. "You can stop it already, Victor".

But that didn't stop Victor from attempting to tease me even more. "Aww…are you feeling shy already? That's also cute~"

Despite Victor's interference, I tried to at least clear some of the DVDs that were lying everywhere on the floor, back to its original place. Victor appeared to be scanning around my room, and picked up something that piqued his interest.

"Hey, Yuri. This is you when you were still a kid right? So you keep a dog too? And hey…isn't this the same breed as mine also…?"

I turned around and saw him look at a photo of the late Vicchan and I from a couple of years back. I scrambled over and snatched it from him. I responded to his question with my back facing me as I did not want him to feel disgusted at the younger version of me who tried to copy him so much when I was a kid.

"Yes, it is. Now that you've also seen my room, you would know that I have idolized you since your Junior Division days. I even got the same breed as the one you had. I named it after you too. Victor. But we just call it as "Vicchan". She passed away almost a year ago during the Sochi Grand Prix last year…"

I could feel my tears starting to well up in my eyes. I had not mentioned about Vicchan to anyone in a long while, but I know for sure that I would never forget my best friend. I was not around to see Vicchan in her final moments due to my hectic training schedule for the past 5 years that I was living in Detroit. Her death had affected me mentally and I could not perform in my best state. She would definitely be as huge as Victor's Makkachin, if she was still alive. I had made a lot of fond memories with Vicchan when she was still alive, and the presence of the real Victor standing just right in front of me had evoked my past memories.

Perhaps Victor could sense the sadness in my voice, but he gently caressed my head and gradually pulled me into his embrace. "Don't keep your feelings bottled up, Yuri. It's okay to feel sad and cry. We're just human."

As he spoke softly in my ears, I felt a great sense of comfort. I rarely had the chance to express my true feelings in front of others.

"It's okay to show your weak side to me. I'm fine with it". I slowly moved away from Victor and as I started to wipe my tears away roughly. "I want to know everything about you, Yuri. Because I'm your coach and I have decided that I want to get closer to you ~ "

I could see him doing his signature wink from a corner of his eye as he continued to gaze silently at me. I could see from his face that I had made him worry. I responded to him with my widest smile as I could just feel my excited heart pounding hard.

 **I could hardly wait for the many things to come - this time, with Victor by my side.**

* * *

Author's Note (Again): This is a one-shot! If you love this story, please feel free to check my other YOI series - Towards the Next Stage of Eros! (: I started working on that after I wrote this :D Thank you! ~


End file.
